


I Think He Knows

by BeanWorms



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Naegi Makoto, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disowning, Fluff, Forced coming out, Gay Togami Byakuya, Getting Together, Homophobia, Homophobic Themes, Hope's Peak Academy, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Makoto has a few freckles fight me, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Screaming, Sexuality Crisis, The tags are gonna have a lot of ANGSTY stuff but it’s not THAT sad, Togami has a breakdown bc I think he needs a good cry, Yelling, aoi shows up, cursing, just a bit..., like I said it’s not as bad as it sounds, mentions a little bit from the Togami light novel, naegi briefly mentions a wet dream, sexuality realization, togami thinks alot, whichever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanWorms/pseuds/BeanWorms
Summary: Togami Byakuya is having a crisis.He has for a while actually, since the Ultimate Luckster of his class had made the bold move of attempting to befriend him, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny of all people, and somehow succeeded.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 37
Kudos: 456





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time in awhile writing for characters that don’t belong to me so please let me know your thoughts!

Togami Byakuya is having a crisis. 

He has for a while actually, since the Ultimate Luckster of his class had made the bold move of attempting to befriend him, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny of all people, and somehow succeeded.

It baffled Togami how a supposed nobody like Naegi managed his way into his social group (or more so create one, Naegi’s friends had started to socialize with him more since their friendship) but with his contagious smile, charming characteristics and humble personality, Togami eventually found himself reluctantly pouring his past and personal information to him.

_“You don’t have to share all this if you’re not comfortable!” Naegi would plead, considerate as always but nonetheless, Togami would continue._

_“Nonsense. This is a friendship ritual, correct? You felt pleased enough with me to share your life before, it only feels fair for me to do the same. I’m putting in effort into maintaining a bond,” He explained is if a simple “it’s fine” wasn’t enough. “You should feel honored to have such excellence like me to tell you this,” He spoke with his usual smirk and pushing his glasses back up with his finger out of habit._

_“I’m glad you feel close enough with me then...I really am lucky!” His grin that could brighten any room was plastered on his face complimented with light pink in the cheeks. ___

__Togami remembers the event well and debates going to this trusted friend again. He supposes that if Naegi could share with his class his attraction to both men and women then he could tell one person about his concerns with where he is located within the spectrum._ _

__Togami Byakuya is having a sexuality crisis and considering venting about it to bisexual student Naegi Makoto._ _

__But the answer should be simple to him. Push it aside so he can prepare for his future where he would court the world’s most successful women to have multiple children. He knew just as well that if he told Naegi, he would just instruct him to “follow your heart!”_ _

__Togami found his lucky classmate’s attitude endearing or amusing at the least but also naive. How could he be so confident in the judgment of the heart? He guesses that Naegi has less to lose as opposed to the entire future of a corporation that Togami possesses. If he had an attraction to men it would go against the reason he was born, everything he prepared for, and the entire reason he existed._ _

__It baffles him even more that these thoughts have gotten so severe that thinking about it takes up so much of his free time. He knows that telling Naegi would be the same as keeping the secret of his dilemma in a safe or under lock and key because of Naegi’s need to be a loyal friend so it doesn’t surprise him when he‘s so caught up in the thoughts that his body seemed to had moved on its own, now in front of Naegi’s door without him realizing until now. He could easily just walk about but insists on himself doing it since he’s already here, or at least that’s what he tells himself._ _

__“I guess I’m doing this...” He grumbles though nobody but himself can even hear or respond. He doesn’t expect much besides some reassurance and an attempt at an understanding on both ends but ultimately hopes that he finds himself not relating to the other’s experiences of homosexuality and figures out this is nothing more than a phase so he can go back to preparing for his life with plentiful women and children._ _

__After internally establishing his goal of the upcoming conversation, he knocks on the door in front of him. It doesn’t take long for the owner of it to answer._ _

__“Togami?” The short student questions the figure in front of him. The surprise in his voice makes Togami realize that he doesn’t visit the other as much as he does. Deep down, he considers doing so a new priority but claims it’s out of curiosity and observation of having a commoner for a friend._ _

__“Naegi,” he finally, firmly states. “You experience attraction to men, correct?”_ _

__“Hello to you too,” he chuckles, accustomed to this direct behavior. “I do, but I tend to lean more to girls,” He shrugs. Togami feels a quick pang of an unknown feeling at the mention. “Why? What’s up?”_ _

__“I’m coming inside.” The taller announces, ignoring the questions. Naegi swiftly moves to the side to let him in._ _

__“Oh, alright-“ he attempts to get a sentence out at the minimum but seeing Togami sitting on the edge of his bed, stiff as a board and hands gripping the cloth of his dress pants so tightly that his knuckles are white makes all the words die in his throat. He immediately grows worried so he hurriedly shuts the door. “Is there something you need to talk about? I promise I won’t mention it to anyone else if there is.”_ _

__“Sit next to me,” Togami demands like he isn’t a guest but Naegi does so anyway, the mattress bouncing under his lightweight slightly. “How did you figure it out?”_ _

__“Eh...?”_ _

__“Your attraction. Tell me about it.”_ _

__“Oh!” He chuckles in realization. “Well, I guess there was never really any moment that stood out. I think I’ve always known, as boring and cliché as it sounds,” he’s awkwardly scratching his cheek, a tendency of Naegi’s that Togami was fond of._ _

__Perhaps he was fond of Neagi himself? He had the strange ability to motivate even the toughest or most cold-hearted people. Somehow, he made the disinterested gain interest. How somebody with no talent was capable of getting almost everyone he met on his side was both confusing and admirable. Was it his cute and smaller features along with a friendly personality that made him seem childlike and therefore more likable, he wonders?_ _

__Did he also mean it just now, calling Naegi cute he also wonders...? There’s no possible way, he thinks. He really needs to get this sorted out, soon preferably._ _

__Togami quickly dismisses those thoughts and continues to listen._ _

__“I think one day my feelings just decided to go after guys too and at first I freaked out. I eventually realized that it was part of me all along. I’m sorry it’s not much, my life isn’t exactly like a movie. I guess even finding out I like guys turned out to be average too...”_ _

__“Then why bother informing the class of that information? It doesn’t seem to change many aspects of your life nor their view of you.”_ _

__“Because you and everyone else are my friends!” Naegi exclaims with a grin like his answer is the most obvious thing in the world and Togami supposes to Naegi that it probably is. For a moment, he feels happy and flattered that Naegi had stated their friendship before the ones in their class’. Almost too happy, he notices. His heart rate picks up._ _

__Naegi’s smile falters nervously and light pink seems to take over his face. The sight makes Togami’s chest feel tighter and he doesn’t catch himself doing it, but the tiniest thin smile expressing fondness formed on his lips._ _

__“I suppose...there was another reason,” Neagi starts his cheek scratching habit again and he glances to the side in what can only be concluded as embarrassment if his flustered behavior shown previously was anything to infer from._ _

__While the shorter is looking away, Togami takes a moment to revel in the features. Dull hazel eyes that elude innocence, a blush that’s creeping across his nose that makes small freckles look more prominent, his lips nervously being bitten down on (Togami hates how quickly his mind decides that’s his favorite feature) and it’s all topped off with a desaturated brown mess for hair._ _

__His interest snaps back to the words of the other when he hears “I guess you could say had an ulterior motive with coming out...”_ _

__He sounds embarrassed again and Togami starts piling up ideas for any other reason Naegi could have to reveal his sexuality. It’s certainly not anything he expected when he receives the answer “I have feelings for another boy at the moment. I just wanted to establish my sexuality before I went along ranting about him to my close friends. That way, it wouldn’t be a surprise when I would start talking to them about him.”_ _

__He feels that tight pain in his chest again and finally comes to the conclusion that this feeling could only be jealousy due to it only being apparent when a third party is mentioned. Panicking arises: if he was feeling jealous over the thought of Naegi being with someone else, then that would mean that not only did he experience attraction to men, but an attraction to Naegi too. For once in his life, Togami wishes he lived in the bliss of ignorance. He grips his dress pants tighter._ _

__What despair would that be, Togami Byakuya having such a lavish life planned for himself just be ruined by having feelings for a commoner boy? Again, his heart rate picks up and his gaze stays fixed strongly on the ground._ _

__What would this mean for the rest of his life? Surely he wouldn’t throw it away because of something he could easily ignore. Was it easy to ignore? He guesses not if he allowed himself into somebody else’s living space because he found such urgency in the matter. His breathing picks up in speed._ _

__Suddenly, he feels hands on his shoulders and a call of his first name is bringing him back to reality. “Byakuya, it’s okay,” Naegi says calmly and comfortingly despite only having loose ideas on what the problem is. One of his arms is wrapped around Togami while the other hand is located within the strands of his blonde hair. Both of them love the touch more than they think they should. Slowly, his head drops its way down on top of the shorter’s shoulder and he’s now cradled in his arms. He’s sobbing into Naegi’s shoulder and the tears of anguish and confusion pour out before he can stop them._ _

__“It’s...so confusing....” he hiccups through loud and rough sobs. “You know it...so clearly and can say it so carelessly,” while he struggles to get his words out, the hand on his head smoothly combs through his hair in an attempt to soothe him. “And,” another hiccup between words “and I know I am too deep down but,” finally, he loosens the grip from the cloth of his pants and brings both hands up to the shoulders of the boy holding him. He grips again, just as tight. “I’m not allowed. I can’t. I have so much I could lose!” His voice sounds overworked and scratchy when he practically screams his last sentence out of frustration._ _

__“Ah, is that what this is about? That’s why you came here and asked about me boys?” Togami nods against Naegi’s now damp shoulder then buries his face deeper into it as he continued to sob and as Naegi continued to stroke his hair._ _

__“I was hoping...pleading...that after you gave your explanation...I wouldn’t relate to it all,” The words are muffled but still audible. Naegi’s light touch evolved to a hand running up and down his arm which dies down the sobbing little by little until Togami is able to speak clearly again. With a deep breath, he keeps going. “I get my answer deeming myself as heterosexual and proceed to work toward my beautiful future and never have a romantic thought about a man ever again...” he sighs disappointedly. “In the end, it worked out of my favor.”_ _

__He’s begun to tremble in his hold and Naegi’s afraid he might start sobbing again so he moves Togami off of him so they can look face to face. Togami’s hands had placed themselves back to his own sides, slumping down while Naegi’s are holding his face and wiping his tears from under his glasses._ _

__“Hey, can you look at me? In the eyes?” Togami does so. “Good, this is good. The fact that you even know who you are and don’t deny it is amazing. You can face this with bravery and certainty like you do everything else.”_ _

__“But-“ Togami sniffles. “My future-“_ _

__“What do you imagine in your future, Byakuya?” Naegi interrupts. “More so...what do you want from it?”_ _

__What does he imagine for his future? It’s obvious, he’s explained it time and time again. He lives to repeat a tradition of competition, hard work, wealth, and reproduction. However, what he wants...?_ _

__“I don’t think I know anything else about it besides what I’ve been raised to expect,” Togami admits._ _

__“Hm,” Naegi’s lips press into a thin line while he thinks carefully about the response. He notices first that it’s clear and conscious so he removes his hold from the blonde’s face and lowers them to his arms instead. He assumes Togami doesn’t need his touch anymore to process the reality or speak but it’s not every day someone is even allowed to touch him and he refuses to pass it up. If it calmed him down then Togami doesn’t seem to mind it either. “Do you imagine a trophy wife who cooks and cleans? Maybe two well-behaved kids who get along and a big house you all share?” He describes the average male dream and he’s worried it might not do the trick just because it’s average._ _

__Still, Togami shakes his head. “I...I don’t. I don’t want a wife or any children with one because I’m...I am...” His mouth can’t seem to form the word, as if it hurt to even try. Naegi’s heart sinks to his stomach and sadness washes over him watching the scene._ _

__“Are you gay, Byakuya?”_ _

__Togami flinches like he’s been stung hearing that dreaded word._ _

__“I’m not putting words in your mouth or answering for you. I can’t do that. I’m asking you to think about it for yourself. I’m asking in the context of sexuality, what do you want, not what your family demands.”_ _

__He lets the words sink in. With one final deep breath, he stands up and hates that’s when all touch leaves his body but still regains his composure. His eyes are still red from crying and the tear tracks are still visible. “I’ll think about it. Thank you for your help. I’m sorry you had to see me express so much vulnerability. I think I should return to my room now,” He stands up, pushing his glasses back into place._ _

__“Ah, actually,” Neagi grabs onto his sleeve when he registers the words. “M-Maybe you should stay here for a bit? It’s still kinda very obvious you’ve been crying and we both know you wouldn’t want to be questioned about it if you got caught like this,” He’s looking up at him with large, hopeful eyes and suddenly, Togami’s stomach feels like it’s fluttering. It sounds like a reason that he made up on the spot and Togami assumes it probably is. He doesn’t blame him though, he feels just as compelled to stay._ _

__He should tell him that he wasn’t planning on going anywhere but his room so the chance of anyone seeing him wasn’t incredibly high. He should tell Naegi to have a good day, thank him once again for his help, and move on._ _

__He doesn’t though because everything else he’s done since he’s entered this room doesn’t feel like things he should have done but felt right to do anyway. Demand information on sexual preference (perhaps this one could have been done differently for it to truly feel “right” to Togami), sob into a boy’s shoulder, get jealous when that boy talks about someone else. Best and also worst of all, feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside when he and that boy touch. So with all that in mind, he says “good idea.”_ _

__Naegi’s eyes grow wider and so does the grin that’s formed on his face. “Wait really!?” Togami nods. “Well if we’re going to get you all fixed back up to your normal, business self, you should start with your glasses.” He chuckles a lot happier and carefree than he had the first few moments he had been in this room today. This laugh conveyed more joy. A joy that he had stayed, Togami can’t help but hope?_ _

__He takes off his glasses and looks down at the lenses. Naegi’s right, they’ve been clouded up from the crying and very difficult to see through. He’s handed a cloth and for a split second, their hands brush along one another. It’s barely anything to note to an outsider but the moment feels so dramatic in their heads, like a movie moment where the main character and the love interest realize they’re in love._ _

__“Thanks. Thank you, Togami’s brain is busy processing the moment that he doesn’t notice he thanked Naegi twice. He despises the realization of how starved of friendly interaction he truly is. He tries to distract his mind by thoroughly cleaning his glasses’ lens._ _

__“Mhm,” Naegi nods in replacement of a “you’re welcome” because he feels his voice would betray him if he dared open his mouth._ _

__Returning the cloth and slowly pushing his frames back along the bridge of his nose, blinking to adjust his vision back, he decides to sit back down afterward._ _

__“Hey, Byakuya?” He asks with concern coated words._ _

__“Yes?”_ _

__“It really is going to be okay,” He informs Togami sweetly but it sounds more like he’s instructing. He interlocks their hands and rests his head on the side of Togami’s arm since he’s not tall enough to reach his shoulder. “Even with the unfairness in your family, I truly believe that you can be happy in your future. You deserve it.”_ _

__Togami’s heart skips a beat and heat is rushing to his face. He doesn’t say anything back but Naegi doesn’t think he needs to. With their hands clasped together and each other's cherishable prescience, Togami too truly believes that it might be okay in the end._ _

__Neither of them wanted Togami to return to his room so for that night, he didn't._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto rants and raves about Togami until the man himself is staring right back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey, chapter 2! It's not my proudest work but hopefully, somebody else can enjoy it  
> There are also brief mentions of a wet dream so I had to change the rating to M

_The alarm set for ungodly early hours blared it’s treacherous sound inside the room, causing both boys who lay in the same bed to shoot to consciousness and reach across to silence the sound. The tallest of the boys shot his eyes around the foreign room until the memory of the previous evening through night returned fairly quickly. The other sat up slowly. Both remember how easily persuaded Togami was to stay just a bit longer. It seemed ‘a bit longer’ turned into the rest of the night, not that either was complaining about how the series of events ended._

_Naegi groans from morning grogginess, rubbing his eyes trying to get accustomed to the sunlight’s rays of dawn. In his vision, he can see a tall male sitting up in his bed, pale skin, and messy blonde hair. “Nng...Byakuya?” The confusion was still overwhelming his senses, fairly reasonable for the early hours of the morning._

_“Good morning, Naegi,” He greets after a yawn. Naegi feels a little saddened that even after comforting Togami with something that had affected him so deeply he still doesn’t refer to him by Makoto like he did Byakuya but figures he can’t ask too much of him, he must be too mentally exhausted to think about names._

_“Aha, I guess you ended up sleeping here...in my bed,” It was only simple talking and hand-holding, Naegi remembers, but saying it to himself and registering how it may sound to anybody else who didn’t have context made him blush all over again like yesterday. He hates how little it takes to get him ruffled up, even when he had just regained consciousness a few seconds ago._

_He wasn’t the only one and was relieved about it, noting how a similar color was spread across Togami’s cheeks. “It appears so. We should not remain like this longer, though. I understand classes are not mandatory here but it would be a shame for our education if we did not attend,” He removes himself from the covers that he doesn’t recall them ever getting into. Both realize the amount of intimacy of it, sharing a bed under blankets where skin could have unconsciously brushed._

_“Ah right, of course! I guess that means you finally return to your room, right?” The disappointment is impossible for Naegi to hide. That, or he doesn’t even bother trying to hide it at all._

_“Don’t sound so disheartened, we will reunite in the classroom. I’m only leaving to make myself presentable,” His hand goes to push up his glasses as usual only to find that its absence from his face. He still proceeds with his speech. “I’m sure that answer is enough to satisfy you since you obviously seem to enjoy time with me. Lucky for you, since that is your talent, I’ve been starting to find you interesting as well.”_

_“Oh wow,” the compliment leaves him even more flustered and Naegi wishes his stupid blushing would stop because it’s making his true feelings way too obvious. “Thank you, Byakuya.”_

_“Of course,” he nods. “That’s just how I feel. You already know a lot about my feelings as of yesterday…” his composure slips just for a second when his sigh sounds so defeated at the thought of how much vulnerability he displayed. “Speaking of which, let’s keep that between us.” A pause. “Please?” He asks insecurely._

_“I promise,” Naegi can’t refuse when Togami looks at him with a weakness that is uncharismatic for a Togami heir._

_“Perfect,” Togami wears his confidence again as if it was easy to slip on and off like a coat. “If you could please hand me my glasses, I’ll be on my way.”_

_Naegi does as asked, getting out of the bed to retrieve the white frames from a desk and handing them the Togami who starts heading to the door for an exit after slipping the glasses back on._

_Togami suddenly comes to a halt when his hand reaches the doorknob. “I actually have one more thing I need to proceed with,” declares Togami with a heated face, a nervous lip bite, crinkled clothes, and tangled hair. Someone whose appearance is a mess was still trying to establish a higher ground to someone he cried into the arms of._

_Naegi loves this messy and improper Togami, it makes him feel more casual and connected to him. He knows he’s just as much of a mess but with his usual characterization, it’s not much of a sight to behold._

_It strikes him that there’s been a decently long pause and he’s supposed to answer or state that he heard what the taller man had said. “Y-Yea?” He curses his luck for making his voice tremble at a time like this, where it seems so crucial to have himself together. “What is it?”_

_Togami turns around and retraces his steps back to Naegi across the room. He inhales deeply as if he was preparing himself for something. Unexpectedly, he leans down and pulls Naegi into a hug. Long limbs wrap around his small body and Naegi instinctively returns the action._

_The sharing of body heat is nice and the arms around his small figure feel even better though it only feels as such because it’s his crush holding him. Naegi decides to cherish a hug like this because, from Togami, he doesn’t expect it to last much longer. He ends up being correct and internally wishes the intimacy lingered longer, just a bit, but assumes that for Togami it lasted too long for his tastes because of how unfamiliar he is with affection, as sad as it sounds._

_“That activity is certainly...new to me,” Togami clearly had trouble trying to mask the satisfaction he received though still attempted to by pushing the glasses that have slightly slid off his nose back on in hopes to hide his face, even just a bit. “I don’t think I’ll ever see a situation where I would need to do it again. I only did it just now to make us even,’ he justifies. “See it as thanks for your efforts from yesterday.”_

_Concluding he had cleared the air he turned his back to Naegi once again and strode to the door, but made another stop when he reached it. He had surprised Naegi once again. “Byakuya?”_

_Togami turns around again but doesn’t move beyond that. They stay facing each other that way for a moment too long, enough for any more silence to feel suffocating if Togami didn’t finally break it after showing off a closed mouth smile, the most genuine smile Naegi has seen him express with the addition of sincerity in those piercing blue eyes. “Seriously though,” the grin grows slightly wider. “Thank you, Makoto.”_

_That was certainly the biggest surprise of all morning. Naegi couldn’t control how obvious pink spread on his cheeks from the use of his first name and he didn’t try to hide it either. He didn’t entirely understand it as well; he had been using Togami’s first name since yesterday with little reaction, simply just because it felt right to say it. Some of his other friends refer to him by his first name but Togami saying it gets him hot in the face? Was it because Togami would normally never even consider doing such a thing? He doesn’t dwell on it further, thinking it was the only time he’d hear it from him anyway._

_He faces the door and Naegi almost expects him to stop for the third time. He doesn’t though, belatedly making his exit. The words echo through his mind once more and a wide-toothed grin that would be impossible to disguise if there was the company is broadcasted to the now empty room. “No problem, Byakuya…” he mumbles when he’s returned from his shocked daze, despite his and Togami’s departure._

_His face hurts by the end of the day from smiling and thinking about it so often. ___

__

__Naegi stood silent in the hallways, accompanied by his classmate, Aoi Asahina. Days after the event, he approached his swimmer friend after classes to rant about the feelings within him demanding to be expressed but as he stood there, he has yet to say a word about it._ _

__“Uh, Makoto?” Asahina questions impatiently._ _

__“He was in my room, Hina!” Naegi eventually bursts out, shoving his head in his hands, growing flustered remembering how just days ago he somehow convinced Togami to not return to his dorm. Asahina quickly shushes him down, reminding him that they’re still hanging out in the dorm hallways where anyone could listen in. “Byakuya Togami spent the night in my room...” He restates as a murmur into his palms, more hushed._ _

__“Woah wait?! Why? What happened? Come on, tell me!” Asahina’s desperation is almost enough to get her to beg him to elaborate, it’s clear in her voice._ _

__Regardless of her pleas, every tender touch the two experienced replayed over in his mind and gradually made him bashful and less able to speak. “I hugged Togami...” he says breathlessly and bewildered. It sure wasn’t the most intimate from the visit but it’s the most he dares to say; he shouldn’t put Togami’s dilemma out in the open._ _

__“Woah, Togami can show affection?!” She’s just as surprised; it’s not like she and Togami were especially close for her to have experience in his forms of showing appreciation._ _

__Naegi nods, the events still running through his head, keeping his face red and heated. “It felt nice, I’ve never seen him do something so sweet like that.”_ _

__“I’m going to need some context here! I’m on the edge of my seat!” She bounces on her toes to emphasize her anticipation. “Like, why did he go to your room in the first place? If he was there to tell you off or something, I’ll rough him up! He won’t have any arms for him to hug you with when I’m done with him!” She gets into a power stance after stating her threat._ _

__“No, nothing like that! I promise, he just wanted to ask me something,” He doesn’t speak further about it more than he needs to; the information shared between him and Togami does not need to be spread to anyone else if Togami doesn’t want it to be._ _

__“What could he have asked that led him to sleep in your room and hugging you?!” In a matter of minutes, she’s already forgotten that she was just shushing Naegi so nobody could hear them, yet there she was yelling in confusion._ _

__“Please be quiet!” He pleads. “Listen, all that happened was I helped him out and we just talked for the rest of the night, that’s it,” He leaves out the part where Togami was crying in his arms and holding his hands out of respect for Togami exposing his vulnerability._ _

__Asahina doesn’t fully believe it and continues to persist in more detail. Naegi only responds with vague and short answers. Finally, she admits defeat with a sigh. “Fineee,” She drags out the word, dissatisfied. She places her back on the wall and slightly slumps down for dramatics. “I still feel like you're leaving out details,” she pouts but it breaks into a smile seconds later. “But I’m happy for you, even if it was just talking.”_ _

__Naegi sighs in relief. “Thank you, Hina.”_ _

__“I just wanna ask one more thing,” Naegi sighs wearily at the request. “I promise it’s not like the rest!” With another sigh, permission is granted. “Great! Sooo, where did he even sleep?”_ _

__Good question. “We never did formally bid each other goodnight, just eventually passed out after talking. So to answer your question,” he lowers his voice barely above a whisper. “Please don’t freak out,” Asahina nods affirmatively at his instruction. “Well here goes...we both slept on my bed...”_ _

__She gasps loudly but remembers what had been requested of her and covers her mouth. “Sorry, not freaking out! So, what was it like? Your crush was sleeping in your bed, that _has _to mean something to you!”___ _

____“Aha...Of course,” Naegi is reminded of what the bed-sharing had done to his subconscious; how it caused him to wake up to wet sheets and sticky pajama pants the next night he slept alone._ _ _ _

____He allows himself to keep indulging in the fantasy, reliving how his mind interpreted fulfillment of his desires deep within his psyche when he lay alone and unconscious. He reminisces the dream that coerced his body to explore a sensation similar to being set ablaze and caused the hot spell of excitement to gather within his lower stomach._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____Togami was situated on Naegi’s bed, the same one they both slept in a few nights before, locking himself on it by tightly gripping the sheets beneath him. Naegi, supported by his elbows, was propped above him. He could see as clear as day how Togami’s face would contort in pleasure complemented with eyes screwed shut and bangs attached to his sweat-slicked forehead. Naegi treasures the view, feeling blessed to witness Togami, someone who prides himself on his elegance, become so disordered. The beauty of Togami being so undeniably himself, no mask or remarks about his family name because Naegi knows well enough he’s way more than that, becomes too much when he’s experiencing several other sensitivities. Because of this, he ceases his vision by planting his face near the hollow of Togami’s neck and on impulse, starts placing sloppy kisses. He wishes he could drown in this thrill forever... ____ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“It’s a shame he’s always caught up with his family work and stuff, huh?” Asahina’s words bring him back to sensibility and Naegi hasn’t comprehended anything she had said before her question. He’s thankful that his thoughts had been interrupted before his lower region had started reacting to the dream and would have to excuse himself to the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hm? Sorry, I guess I started daydreaming about him when you mentioned him meaning something…” He laughs softly and apologetically. “Could you repeat what you said before that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Geez,” She crossed her arms but she didn’t seem angry. Instead, she had a smirk on her lips when she shook her head. “Look at you, lost in your head when all I did was mention him. You like him a lot, don’t you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I do...I just wish I could reach him,” He heavily exhales from discontent. “I want to let him know that he’s not alone, y' know? It’s like you said, he’s caught up with his family and makes it his identity. I think he needs to let other people in, confide in others. He does so much and he’s only a teenager!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He _is _closed off, so I guess I agree with you there,” She shrugs absentmindedly, no strong opinion on Togami’s deep reasons for his behavior.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s so unfair he can’t just be himself, his amazing true self,” Naegi’s preaching is cut momentarily when he sighs dreamily. “Because he feels obligated to work for his family and future.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You can’t blame him for that, that’s how he was raised.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know! It means he’s loyal too! He is the total package...I’m so whipped.” The excessive blush of deep red returns and his hands go to cover his fluster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ya think?” She chuckles in amusement at Naegi getting riled up over his feelings. “Have you talked to him since then?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I have actually!” Naegi uncovers his face, cooling down from his outburst. They’ve been around each other a lot more. He’s not sure if Togami was trying to ensure that their conversation and everything after it stays a secret or if he genuinely felt closer to him enough to stick around more. He hopes it’s his second theory._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wait really? No avoiding you or anything like that? What happened that day?” Asahina narrows her eyes in suspicion, hand on chin. “Like, you must’ve said something that touched his soul or make him gain interest in you in some way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Any possible thing he could have said for Togami to even want to be seen near such a boy he described as the “ninety nine percent”, let alone want to talk to him floods his mind. “I guess so,” is all he says though, not risking being accidentally reckless with his words and slipping something that should be left unsaid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well speak of the devil!” She laughs lightheartedly. Naegi looks over his shoulder to the direction Asahina was looking. Lo and behold, Togami was sauntering toward them with his usual self-certainty. He turns fully around, preparing himself for what type of unpredictable interaction could occur._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good afternoon Naegi. Asahina,” Togami doesn’t do more than a nod in Asahina’s direction after approaching his classmates. His attention is swiftly placed back to Naegi. “I wish to indulge in a conversation.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Right…” Asahina eyes him down in what she could claim as skepticism, but in all truth was an annoyance. “You don’t seem interested in having that conversation with both of us so I’ll just leave you guys to it,” She waves goodbye but it’s mostly directed to Naegi. “See ya, Makoto! Togami,” She mimics Togami’s greeting, which causes Togami to scowl and cross his arms once she turns and begins to stroll through the dorms’ hallways. Naegi’s the only one who returns her farewell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“This just works out better,” Togami states in his way of “good riddance” to her absence. “The conversation was intended for your ears only anyway. I’m sure you can infer from that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Naegi, for the first time in his life he assumes, understands immediately what Togami is referring to. He knows all too well, thoughts of it had never left his mind. He becomes aware of how fast his heart starts beating, grounding himself by shifting his attention to steadying his breathing pattern._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Right. Not out here though, it’s the dorm hallway. Anyone could hear,” He recalls Asahina’s words and how they were just vaguely discussing the same topic being ambiguously mentioned now. Being seen with Togami discussing it, he sees it as riskier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Certainly, it’s only logical. Your dorm, then? The same place we talked about…that,” Togami clears his throat when the word leaves his lips, like something as simple as mentioning his previous turmoil would release a poison into the air from his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That works! Let’s go,” inattentively, Naegi grabs Togami’s wrist while leading him to the room. He doesn’t realize the motion, his attention on getting to the destination quickly. His anticipation was very apparent by his rapid-paced power walking, heavy exhales, and how he was practically dragging Togami through the hall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Togami thinks that him being dragged isn’t entirely his fault when all his focus was on the warm touch of Naegi’s palm and fingers wrapped around his wrist without warning; a reminder of how much he craved the security of someone’s clutch and how Naegi enthusiastically provided that warm, safe security he yearns for._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With the acceleration Naegi was using while dashing to get to the door, Togami isn’t surprised about how little time it took to get there. Naegi is ushering him within the room instantaneously and that’s when he finally removes his grip. He sits down on the mattress now familiar to both boys with a powerful bounce. Patting the space next to him with a guiltless smirk, he invites the prestigious heir to sit next to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The scene becomes more recognizable when Togami does proceed to sit down. Anxiety slowly creeps up within the pair and the ambiance inside the room becomes thicker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So..” Naegi starts to mess with his sleeves; the nervousness is painfully obvious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don’t be so scared, it’s just me,” Togami discloses, however, his words contradict his feelings and it’s just as apparent as the other with how his leg bounced and his hands folded together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Aha, right. Just you,” He giggles carefreely. Togami is both envious he could never show true joy like that publicly and delighted that he had been blessed enough to hear and cause that sound. “So,” he continues where he had started. “You have something to say about last time you were in here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’d be correct. I believe that since you generously helped me with my questioning process, you deserve to have an update,” He uses his words eloquently to assert himself, letting Naegi know he won’t let him deny or ask if he’s sure. It works, Naegi nodding his head to indirectly approve._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Right,” The heir prepares himself for what he sees as a crucial moment for himself and his friendship with the luckster. “Being honest, I didn’t need to think much about it. I did a lot of that before the first time we met here. The true dilemma was facing the reality that my desires conflict with the life planned out for me,” The beginnings of distress were forming at the corners of his eyes, a never seen before sight if you weren’t a Togami or Makoto Naegi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Naegi quickly took notice of this so he took Togami’s hand and held it in his grasp. To further calm him, he ran his thumb across the back of it and shot him a kind smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He smiles back at him, feeling more reassured. He stares at his lap to gather his thoughts. When he does so, it’s after a deep breath. “I know the answer and I know the course of action I have to take. I just don’t think it would be wise to proceed with a plan while I’m still in school, especially in this one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The shorter repetitive nods in understanding at his statements as Togami spills out his troubles from his heart, not taking his eyes off him for even a moment. “I can see the sense in that. Nobody has to know if you aren’t ready,” Naegi’s kind smile hasn’t left and every second it stays puts Togami more at ease with simply the presence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m aware of that...but I want to tell you,” He replies uncharismatically meek. His eyes convey passiveness, something so foreign for a Togami. “I’m having trouble as to figuring out why, but I feel compelled to let you know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Then what’s the verdict?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Togami’s gaze shoots up from his lap to Naegi’s eyes, where icy blue meets dull hazel. His expression is difficult to decipher; his smile is one of relief but the knead stitched in his eyebrows shows contrition._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I am,” He answers the question Naegi had asked a few nights before. “I’m gay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The word is still uncomfortable to say but it no longer seemed like he would die by the mention of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Naegi doesn’t do more than maintain his smile and keep up the slow stroking of his palm to the back of Togami’s hand. No freaking out or jumping up to randomly hug him. No shouts of “I knew it!” or “I told you that you would figure it out!” which Togami expected from Naegi’s usual enthusiasm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There’s nothing extravagant about it or any reason to over-react. There’s nothing more that needs to be done at the moment besides Naegi’s calming movement and his mumble of “I’m proud of you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Togami can’t help but let himself smile right back at him. He can’t help but let a tender ache conquer his heart. He can’t help but describe the fluttering in his stomach as butterflies or the beating in his chest as it grows tighter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Togami can’t help but pull Naegi’s body into the enclosure of his arms to show he’s grateful (and to refamiliarize himself to the warmth of another) and whisper back “Thank you Makoto.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Naegi isn’t shocked anymore but he’s not accustomed to it either. He’s glad he doesn’t freak out like a teenage girl meeting her idol and even more ecstatic that he was wrong about the hug they shared from several mornings ago being the last. In short, Togami is leaving his feelings contradictory from confusion by a simple act of thankfulness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pushing his conflicting emotions aside, he reciprocates. Although he’s not surprised, he still thoroughly enjoys being enveloped within the grasp of Togami. He uses his pointer finger to rub small circles on Togami’s back which causes Togami to exhale and relax, shoulders slumping._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Togami wishes he could restrain himself every time he accidentally reveals how defenseless he truly feels but maybe, buried deep in his soul, he knows that being stripped of his layers of confidence and self-righteousness is what he needs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I guess you probably want to be alone again, huh?” Naegi asks discontentedly. He leans the side of his head deeper against Togami’s skin, body heat radiating, to relish the contact. If he gets to feel this more often, he thinks touching Togami might soon become addictive. “You can go to your room this time; I won’t stop you or bother you any further. You said you were going to give an update, and then you did. What else is there left to say from a busy man like you?” He chuckles but it’s only to hide his disappointment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I was thinking I could spend time with you today. We don’t have to do anything more than talking, naturally. …Unless you want me to leave...?” Togami attempts to mask his apprehension with a teasing tone but it doesn’t stop his voice rising due to uncertainty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No!” Naegi doesn’t waste any time to shout his answer, letting himself squeal barely a second after the question was asked. In his persistence to inform that no, he did not want Togami to leave, he had unlocked their compassionate embrace to stare into those concerned eyes shielded by lenses. “I mean...no,” he restates more toned down. “I..” His gaze quickly darts to the side and features become flushed, just a bit, from the joy that Togami was the one who suggests he stay. Just as fast, their visions returned locked on each other. “I would like to spend time with you too. Talking is just fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ah…” His genuine look returns from days ago and Naegi considers himself blessed by this blonde holy being. “I have a request too. That won’t pose an issue, will it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Naegi’s glad Togami has grown friendly enough with him to lessen his demands and started ensuring the comfort of both sides._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t think there should be any problem. What’s up?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anything Togami could’ve done to make himself seem more powerful or confident dissolves when he realizes he has to articulate words and ask out loud what he wants, as embarrassing as he finds it. It’s quite obvious when pink is plastered on his face and his leg bounces at rapid speed. Naegi lets him take his time to find his words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Fortunately for Togami’s need to appear assured and Naegi’s curiosity, it doesn’t take long. “The way we were last time I was here...may we sit that way again?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Naegi doesn’t have to jog his memory or ask for a reminder. “Sure!” He agrees with no second thoughts. As per request, their palms are clasped together, fingers secure them tightly and his head rests on Togami’s arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are you positive this is acceptable?” Togami, for once, is wondering if there was a doubt in anyone’s mind that a person wouldn’t want to touch him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of course!” Naegi informs with his usual admirable cheerful reassurance. “I’m sure best friends do things like this all the time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Naegi knows well he wants the interaction to have more meaning than best friends but figures that Byakuya Togami willingly entering Naegi’s room is more than he could have hoped for, and beggars can’t be choosers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Togami, on the other hand, is left to think about the comment. He never conceived the thought that he would even have time for a friend, to begin with, so having a best friend was well beyond his plans. “Best friends, is that correct?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yea!” He giggles but as a depressing theory hits him, it dies down. “Oh right, you’re Byakuya Togami...you probably don’t even need a best friend. You don’t want a commoner as your best friend either, huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You, I’ll make an exception for. You are one of the most interesting of the ninety nine percent, I will admit. You have commendable qualities, enough to be a future secretary of the Togami family. So yes, I will call you my best friend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Naegi squeezes the hand in his grasp lightly as a reaction to the praise as well as grin and leans in closer into the uniform Togami wore. “Wow...Thank you, Byakuya…” he breathes out in astonishment. “To think I get all those kind words and you want to hang out. Hah, I’m so lucky!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well I enjoy it when we talk; you educate me on subjects that my family name would usually never see. I can’t do that within my room, can I?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I guess you’ll be seeing less of your room then if I’m as entertaining as you describe me as!” He giggles again and this time, Naegi’s laughter isn’t the only chuckle that fills the room. He feels pride that he could make Togami ease even in the slightest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That implies I’ll be in here again soon. I don’t find those unfavorable circumstances,” Togami wears his everyday smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Naegi doesn’t counter, his soft laughter still occupying the use of his speech. Yes, the thrill of some dream in his head was thrilling but living in the moment no matter how tame and tender it is was intoxicating. He hopes that maybe, if he repeats it like a mantra enough times, Togami might feel the same. For now, even seeing him outside of classes is enough to make his stomach turn in loops._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lucky for him, Togami makes a habit of not returning to his room after talking sessions with Naegi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Tumblr if anyone's interested!  
> Tumblr:beanworms  
> Writing blog: bean-writes
> 
> I also have an Instagram (acidic_isa) but it’s only pictures of me and things I find funny


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When deceiving becomes your norm, don't expect to be believed when making a bold confession. Togami is no exception to this rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I apologize for the amount of time it took to release this chapter, life has been hectic and I was able to write in the in-betweens. 
> 
> In other news wouldn't it be weird if novels had notes like these before every chapter? Wild.

Togami Byakuya thought that once he came to terms with his sexuality, that would be the end of his constant spiral of thoughts plaguing him from inside. He thought that he would come out to his father, have a heated argument, and see what fate holds for him from there.

With his head in the clouds, he had forgotten being attracted to men was where the spotlight of being a gay man shines.

His absent mind was purposeful, as much as he could deny, wishing to repress the fact. He didn’t think it would happen and only experienced his attraction in theory via thoughts and fantasies. He expected better of his standards, betting he would fall for someone within the same status as him.

Which led Byakuya Togami to his second crisis; Why was his interest so set on Makoto Naegi? Out of the variety of other teens with exceptional talents and futures guaranteed to be filled with success, he had fallen with one of the handfuls of students leeching off the school under the mask of luck?

He supposes it’s his fault that he ever allowed the feelings to develop in the first place. He continued to let Naegi befriend him as opposed to shutting him out every opportunity that presented itself. Naegi was the one to propose the idea of Togami staying, Togami was the one who accepted it and indirectly started the tradition of visiting to talk but end the night caressing him in a type he started to doubt was normal behavior of “best friends.” He didn’t oppose, being the one who had asked for it most times.

It surely didn’t help that under Togami’s assumption, Naegi already had his eyes on a different boy. He had considered charming Naegi, whisking him away from whoever stole his heart, and multiple times. It’s his most preferable option, but he decides against it every time because if there’s one thing Togami has learned since fondness began bubbling within him, nobody can choose who they find captivating. 

Unfortunately, sticking with that decision left him sulking in his dorm room, which he admittedly hadn’t seen much of lately since his recent endeavors with the 78th class’ luckster, and clueless on any other alternative he could pursue. Occasionally, while brainstorming what he was supposed to do with these feelings, he revisited the idea. He was always someone who worked for what he wanted. 

Naegi’s words of achieving happiness in time to come echoes in his head, derailing him from that choice whenever it creeps into his thoughts. Realization of how much Naegi’s influence has changed him; refusing to persuade Naegi to admire him if it’s not something he truly desired. Every time he is reminded that he’s grown to care about the well-being of another person by the trial and error of a tempting opportunity, his hands are quickly attached to his heated red face in embarrassment. It aids a useless act of trying to hide his discombobulation since he sits in solitude.

Letting a boy get him even the tiniest bit of flustered should make him ashamed to Togami. Perhaps, if he was fully aware of how the lucky student would cause his heart to pound within his chest like a mallet against the largest drum in a percussion band so very loudly that he can hear it continuously beating in his ears, almost enough to leave them ringing later, by a caring glance his direction at an earlier date, he would scold himself for letting such a mindless act of acknowledgment fuel his appreciation for a person society would deem levels below him. 

Togami, who was indeed still a boy and not yet a man, didn’t feel shame in defiance of what he was quite literally bred to do similar to a robot’s program to his bewilderment. In its place was deep eagerness to be reckless with his infatuation stirring in his consciousness. He was surprised how bemused he’s recently allowed himself to be. Just as expected of him, he pinned the blame for his preoccupied mind on Makoto Naegi, as he did with his other unidentified contemporary excitements. 

Was Naegi even aware that he was the source of Togami’s newest dilemma, he wonders? Was the luckster purposely exploiting his so-called talent to get off with his minimalistic stunts without consequence to see if he could get a reaction?

No, Naegi could never, Togami knows. He knows his (first) best friend well enough and would bet the corporation he prides himself on that Naegi isn’t the type to manipulate. He doesn’t think there is a single bone in Neagi’s body holding the ability to deceive. 

If he wasn’t aware, should he tell him? It was relating to him, he had a right to know. The thought of anyone knowing how much he secretly wanted to chase after Naegi Makoto, especially the boy himself, terrified Togami. He was not a stranger to someone having some sort of attraction to him, most currently being Fukawa if her obsession could be categorized as an attraction, and if there was one thing he dreaded greater than Naegi knowing Togami’s feelings is Togami becoming his unique version of his stalker. 

So what was left to do with these overwhelming imprints left on his character? Every road he could take seemed to only reach dead ends. He wanted to keep it to himself, but he fears just as much that keeping it inside long enough would not only hurt but turn him into someone who can’t confront the idol of his eye and owner of his heart and therefore get his “Naegi fix” in  
types all too similar to the writing prodigy. A shiver runs down his spine, clear utter disgust. Naegi doesn’t deserve that.

What Naegi deserves (the truth) and what Togami wants (understanding) are constantly at war when Togami attempts to make a final decision. Being bred and raised to perfection, he needed to have prepared for everything. There was no doubt that he would eventually figure out what to do, especially Naegi’s hopeful words from their first encounter inside Naegi’s chambers, “you can face this with bravery and certainty like you do everything else,” supporting him since. 

Many things from the first encounter have been great support overall. Naegi had handled him with such care when he had broken down in pieces like one of his delicate fine china dishes harshly crashing against a tile floor. When he officially revealed himself as gay to Naegi, the only person he trusts with such private information as of now, there were no overreactions that were feared of. All he received was Naegi’s expression of gratification matched with praise and strokes to his palmer, all easing his mind. 

Being treated with respect different from demands only because he was a Togami heir was certainly a neoteric yet enjoyable experience. Being taken care of and discovering how much he relishes Naegi’s hands on his skin were savor even more so. 

He surely found it odd, never being a person who favors physical contact, seeing it as repulsive if he was dared threatened by the disgusting contact of the filthy plebeians under his league. The most he’d ever received was a few handshakes by the hierarchy, those which he felt like his equals. That leads to his speculation of why Naegi, the only student in his class who lacks talent, is the one he itches would touch him as a lover does.

Togami wants Naegi in his grasp as much as he craves Naegi’s securing hold. His adoration, he thinks, is what propels him to the room that doesn’t belong to him every other night. Going there and letting Naegi rest on him while he falls asleep to the sound of his slow and shallow breaths loosen the tight and restricting chains of his talent and Togami couldn’t be more grateful. He wishes he could tell him; if only there wasn’t so much on the line he would be risking. 

“You can face this with bravery and certainty…” Togami repeats. It’s the first time he’s spoken in a few hours, quite uncharacteristically when he always has something to say. When the words recur to him, he plants the seeds of a mindset that Naegi is more courageous than Togami makes himself up to be. He’s sure if Naegi knew that, he would shoot it down. It was admirable; someone with great strength (as much as he doesn’t realize it) also being so considerate. For that same reason, it was confusing as well. Togami knows all too well that even with the power he has now (though he fears it may not last much longer) if he had the same heroism, he would be eager to use it. It would be incorrect to claim he was not already amazing, that’s something the pair could agree on.

Naegi’s compassion gives the slightest hope of a complete answer to the most prominent dilemma: Why must he yearn after Naegi? The solution would be so obvious to anyone experienced in the maze of romance but it remains a mystery to Togami. Maybe, if Togami’s legs could somehow miraculously bring him in front of Naegi’s door again while he was lost in consideration to confront his inner turmoil, he would have his answer. It wouldn’t be the first time.

It doesn’t sound like a bad idea; to swallow his pride and ask for guidance to give him something to consider and hopefully reach a conclusion. Do people conclude why you like a person? It’s another mystery threatening to take up his time to solve. Seriously, who did he look like, Kirigiri?! He wishes he could be as emotionless as her and sure as hell wasn’t going to ask her to debunk this. 

In his frustrations, conundrums appeared to keep constantly presenting themselves, all relating to these cursed feelings he must endure. Gradually, the overwhelming awareness of every question one after another, seeming to stack upwards. He endures meekness when he’s forsaken in the battle of ignorance, drastically opposing the prestigious and powerful heir the academy scouted him as. 

Togami scours his psyche for solutions on how to lighten the load of the mess and his quick thinking sets on something he’s only done with one other person; another boy sealed within the same gates of the school as Togami. 

He’s no stranger to letting Naegi within the inner mechanisms of his intentions or lack of. He would have confided in the familiar comfort of not only the secluded chambers of the four walls Naegi resides in but the further desirable tight clutch of tiny limbs over Togami’s upper body if he wasn’t concerned those pleasures would be at risk if he exposes himself. 

From those same exchanges, the recognizable cheery voice from the other party infiltrates Togami’s thought process once again. The revolting scenario of an unsatisfying future if he had rejected the advice he was privileged to be bestowed recollects, to his disgust. However, even if he found the thought disturbing, there was a benefit to recalling when the image was presented; the remembrance that he can act for a life he can ambition as opposed to one he felt obligated to pursue. 

When reminded of the advice, different alternatives present themselves; clearing roads of approaches where he can handle the situation that once was blocked by the rubble of confusion. The option he was dreading previously suddenly doesn’t seem as bad. Plus, getting that weight off his chest to cease his thinking about something that’s not his brilliance would improve his temperament. 

Rejection isn’t a concern, never has been in this circumstance. Asking Naegi to be his lover was never in the plan; confessing to clear his conscience was considered instead. The worry of Naegi possibly keeping his distance and ending the friendship still lies within Togami though he seriously doubts that outcome is likely. If Naegi was going to cut ties with who he calls a best friend because of the relationship evolving on Togami’s part, then Togami would have been wasting his time. Still, the anxiety can’t help but set in. 

It doesn’t last very long and quickly gets replaced when he once again repeats that fateful phrase. “Bravery and certainty, huh? You sure do have a way of motivating people, Makoto,” He declares to seemingly nobody. For a second, he’s worried he’s going mad when he notices how often he’s been having conversations with an empty room. The task at hand hits him again and the interest in talking to the wall is thrown out as soon as it appears. “You best not be upset at me after this.”

With that, Togami made his decision that his plan for a solution is none at all. He rejects any second thoughts about speaking with another to get another opinion or a pep talk. All that is left of him is the raw feelings he faces, at last, as promised. 

Togami stomps to the room’s door to fiercely grip its handle and let himself out with more stomps down the student hallway with the same passionate aggression. There was no time to think about how he was presenting himself publicly in front of the eyes of other Ultimates (that he rose above anyway so it’s not as if it mattered); he was on a mission and the adrenaline in his veins was his fuel. 

The rush in his steps was highly unnecessary when where Naegi confides is simply a trip across from Togami’s. It resulted in him looking like a buffoon as he energetically stalked to a location only a few feet away. Togami paid no mind; it gave him no time to reconsider. He knew what he wanted and wasn’t to let second thoughts stop him, though his usual need to be entirely sure so he could bathe in the satisfaction of being reputable. 

Togami stands barely a second at the entrance when his knuckles tap against the matter in urgency. He’s forced to wait a scanty amount of time before he is greeted by the owner giving his visitor an excited, toothy grin. Before Naegi could even express his surprise verbally, he is cut off by Togami’s demanding voice “I’m going to need you to not speak for a moment. I’m going to say something very important and I would rather not have my train of thought interrupted. I didn’t exactly prepare for this as for the importunateness.” 

It takes the worried eyes and the frown that had recouped what once was enthusiasm for Togami to ease his tone when he appeared to be frightening. In the brief silence, he regains soundness and settles down after realizing he had made the situation hold more weight than needed. He draws out a long exhale in the disappointment of his first impression of his big moment. “Cease your anguish, you are not in trouble with me nor am I upset, fortuitous for you. Rejoice about it if you must, but I have something I need to disclose so I can be gifted with closure. I require your compliance.”

Naegi mimics zipping his mouth shut and locking it shut with an imaginary key which is then placed in his pocket. It causes Togami to gaze affectionately, internally questioning why Naegi must make this harder for him with his cute little habits, though unintentionally. “Perfect, just like that. Now then-”

Togami freezes up, regretting that he had not formulated at least some vague idea of what he would even say before rushing to get here like it was the end of the world. The shortness of breath kicks in and he wishes no more than ever that he had not denied his instincts for once. He grips onto the sides of the wooden doorway as he recollects himself. “Sorry, thank you for your patience. What I was trying to say...you know you are a commoner, right?”

The mentioned commoner opened his mouth to question what that had to do with anything only to close it again recalling a minute beforehand when he was asked to keep quiet. The confusion was still apparent; Togami notices.

Removing his grip from the frame to instead cross his arms in the same unfazed style which he usually portrayed. “Don’t answer that. What I’m trying to say is I’m so disoriented because I saw you as nothing but another speck of dirt under my shoe. My willing presence in your vicinity proves this incorrect,” He shakes his head, wondering how he could have been so wrong. “The question was...how? You don’t have a revolutionary upbringing from what you have told me yet I see you as the most interesting student. Interest turned to trust with a situation that deprived me of my time. Now I have a best friend...who would’ve thought?” 

There is nothing that could rip Naegi’s attention away from the beguiling explanation Togami is providing. His wide and hopeful eyes are glued to his elegant best friend standing in his doorway. He still doesn’t fully understand where this speech is going but doesn’t intervene either, knowing that he normally would if he wasn’t asked to stay silent. 

“I’m glad I have you to call my first best friend, despite what I was raised to believe. There is nobody else I could perceive ever having the knowledge about me that you possess. You, Makoto Naegi,” Togami doesn’t break eye contact as he takes Naegi’s hands into his, “are smarter than you give yourself credit for and far better at socializing than I may ever be. It is possible that a kind heart really can get you far and gave me something to reconsider.” He pauses when something dawns upon him. “That’s the answer, isn’t it? Part of it at least, there are countless reasons to admire you. Preposterous that I’ve spent so long trying to figure that out for it comes to me during blather. Not that I’m surprised, you are someone who always exceeds my expectations.”

“B-Byakuya?!” Naegi speaks up for the first time from Togami’s arrival to the work in progress ramble. The blood rushed to even the tips of his ears hearing the Ultimate Affluent Progeny shamelessly praise him. “Seriously, what is this about? You show up without a heads up or anything to say all these compliments…” He brings up the zipped-up collar before it departs into the hood of his jacket to cover the great amount of blush that Togami’s unfinished confession has caused. “You’ve told me things like this before but when you’re unexpectedly standing at my door I can’t stop the way I’m reacting!”

“Yes, I have celebrated your traits in the past. I will not hesitate to do as such again! You are as skillful as you are gorgeous.”

“HUH?! G-GORGEOUS?!” Naegi shrieks, dramatically stumbling backward to the ground. Curse to his luck that he was taken back enough to both extend the distance by a few steps and embarrass himself at a time he was flattered. 

“Did I stutter? Your small stature may not be the most popular trait in men but it does quite resemble your charitable personality. The spiked mop on your skull you call hair,” —Togami steps forward the same amount of steps Naegi had stumbled backward previously. When the interval becomes nearly non-existent, Togami kneels to Naegi’s level on the floor and further rumples the “mop hair” with a barely extended hand. Naegi could swear Togami was on a mission to give him a heart attack, but an unusual affectionate action surely wasn’t unwanted. Perhaps tumbling wasn’t so bad— “quite resembles you too. A more assertive part of you that you expose when you speak about a topic you care about and believe in. Your freckles are something to adore as well, not that it has to do with anything. Just simply a nice addition.”

Naegi groaned in discombobulation, leaning his head back. When he looked again after some more whining, he noticed Togami had offered a hand to help him up, which he accepted with a mumbled thanks. “Byakuya, this is what you say to people you like...is this practice? Are you practicing on me? Wow, you must trust me to be talking to me about your feelings before the person you like!”

Togami pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, however, smiles at the same time. He finds it infuriating that Naegi still doesn’t understand but also cute that Naegi is being so humble when the message should be clear. 

“My faith and credence for you is very obvious, is it not? I did willingly seek your aid when I was hurting, that is a fact,” Togami stares Naegi down behind frames with those blinding bright blue eyes of his. Naegi feels like he could melt under the gaze.

“Yes, all of that is true...so is this not practice?” 

Togami breaks out a hearty chuckle, one genuine enough for him to clutch his midsection. He’s feeling the backfire of not writing and memorizing a way he could articulate the point of his visit. “Makoto, the reason I decided to go to you when I was questioning my attraction wasn’t purely because you’re out as bisexual. I sought for you first before anyone to have such information regarding myself is because I like you. A lot. Even if I wasn’t aware of it at first,” He passively grins. His stiff posture softens to relaxation, an unfamiliar position to see a hard-working Togami rest in. Letting it out of his head to once and for all be rid of the guilt of withholding was a rush of relief and ecstasy.

He doesn’t think he’s anywhere near finished speaking but Naegi’s reaction has already jumped into gear as he wordlessly pushed Togami inside his room with a petrified expression. He peeks his head into the hallway looking left, right and left again to scan all areas until locking the door behind them. Nothing else is muttered from him afterward as he stares at Togami with expectant eyes, waiting for him to continue. 

“What was that all about? Do you not believe me? Did you shut and lock the door because you think I find enjoyment in publicly humiliating you?” Togami scoffs. Likely, a twisted Togami from the past would take pride in embarrassing those he thought do not compare to him. He winces.

In front of him stands Naegi with a trembling body and that same look too similar to a deer in headlights. He realizes he previously sounded like an interrogator when this was supposed to be a moment expressing vulnerability. He steps forward to the shaking boy and fortunately, Naegi doesn’t step back. He seems too stunned to do anything but appear defenseless. Togami continues to get closer until he’s at a proximity to hold Naegi’s face by cupping his cheeks. They’re face to face eye contact unbreaking and Naegi might collapse and faint if he wasn’t working on controlling his breathing. 

“I am going to tell you in full honesty, Makoto. I repressed my feelings for you so far down it eventually caught back up to me in severity that drove me to think about holding you, touching you...your simple presence lighting up my life...nonstop,” He knows his usual proper and poise way of speaking will slowly slip away as he digs deeper in pushed down emotions and hectic thoughts. It’s disregarded for this sincerity of his confession. 

The boy whom the feelings are directed to continues to stand silent, the color indicating life draining from him until he’s sickly pale. Togami doesn’t know if he had said something wrong to provoke this reaction since he has no experience in the ropes of teenage crushes or if Naegi was just extremely shocked. During the interlude, Togami assumes Naegi is searching for a response and automatically thinks it’s a polite way to turn him down and tell him he isn’t the one he wants to pursue. To his surprise, he’s met with his first pang uncertainty of an action he initiated. Quick-witted, he defuses the tension seeping out into the atmosphere to the best of his ability.

“I am unsure if I could ask the same from you, to requite a feeling so alien to me. I am aware that you yearn for another boy and I could not force you to compensate either way. I haven't a clue who was the one who stole your heart but he would be a fool to not see what I’m seeing. I think you have a right to know what I have been pondering, as you preach fairness.” 

The comment served an opposite effect proven when Naegi’s last thread of stability collapses as he falls to his knees. Naturally, Togami’s heart is instantly injected with fear. He drops to the ground and is in hearing range for quiet sobs to catch his attention. He tilts Naegi’s chin to optimize the ability to get a clear observation of his tear-soaked features. “Oh, Makoto…” The name dissolves into the air breathlessly. “I shouldn’t have persisted like that, I am deeply sorry.”

A genuine apology is a new taste to settle on his tongue but it’s his way to cope with one of the first sensations of guilt that burns in his throat and chest.

Indiscretion subsides when the weeping doesn’t resemble pain any longer. Laughter? Overwhelmed chucking, it hits him. With the smile on Naegi’s lips, no trace of grievance (aside from the waterfalls streaming from the corners of his hazel eyes that could be passed as crying from joy) is present. 

“Byakuya,” Naegi clings onto the tall blonde crouching with him like Togami was life support and Naegi was breathing his dying breaths. “You’re so bad at this.”

“Excuse me?!” Despite being offended, he doesn’t push away. “You don't need to rub it in! At least pretend I did a good job!”

He finds the effort humorous, giggles of amusement continuing to ensue. “You didn’t let me finish!” He rests the side of his head on Togami’s shoulder now that he’s at a level to do so. Sudden contact causes the owner of the said shoulder to hold his breath, afraid to disturb. In response, Naegi holds Togami’s nervous hand the same as he always did when the two were together. Togami allows himself to breathe, the rise and fall of his chest is something Naegi finds therapeutic. “You’re bad at this, I can’t lie about that, but I’m so proud of you for confronting your feelings head-on either way. You’re wonderful, Byakuya.”

“It sure didn’t seem that way when you called me an idiot and started crying,” Togami portrays the sentence as if there should be a scowl accompanied with it but when Naegi detaches head from shoulder to create another bond of eye contact, it shows instead he is not angry but saddened.

“I called you that because you couldn’t see that after all this time I feel the same way about you! I broke down because I couldn’t believe it, at least not at the beginning. I mean, you’re this tall, beautiful, and rich guy who rightfully earned his title and such a hard worker! I’m just some boy who won a lottery.”

“Untrue!” Togami protests. “I am confident that you are plentiful in skills! Did I not already establish that?”

He doesn’t respond, clueless on what to say and retreating to his former placement of head on the shoulder. The lack of a reply causes a stream of mute, only the sound of unsteady breathing of two teenage boys grasping at each other slowly turning stable. Recovery from intense crying and emotions was certainly in order after racking their young minds and bodies.

During the absence of speech, Naegi had started rocking the body in his arms forward and back and started his fit of giggling again. Reality had finally sunk in and he was nothing more than incredibly overjoyed.

“So, you like me? Like...like like?” He questions rather childishly. 

“That is what I said, yes,” Togami chuckles at the sudden enthusiasm. “You said you return my feelings?”

“Yes!” The rocking keeps going, only faster from the excitement needing to be released. 

“Didn’t seem like it when you called me an idiot,” he can’t deny the opportunity at a playful jab.

“I guess your sarcasm and attitude is rubbing off on me!”

“No, Dear Makoto, it is you who influences.”

“Heh... you called me dear...that’s what people who like each other say!” Naegi snorts at Togami’s uncommon sappy behavior. 

“We should address that. Does this mean we enter a relationship?”

“Good question,” Naegi desperately wants to answer yes because that’s what people who feel mutual romance do normally. Togami Byakuya isn’t a normal case though, he’s an heir to a company worth billions of dollars. “Do you want to?”

“Oh absolutely,” no hesitations expressed in his answer. “But am I allowed? The future doesn’t seem so favorable anymore…” 

The whole “family thing” was always the elephant in the room when either would get lost in thought of being in a relationship together. Being a Togami, you carry the burden of the death of your siblings and the future of the corporation on your tiny teenage back.

“I can’t answer that, but I know we’ll figure it out.” Naegi, somewhere in his heart, knows that for a fact. “You are so much stronger and worth more than what your family tells you you’re good for.”

The words are taken into consideration. “If we were to, can we not rush it...? I would like some time to come out publicly and get accustomed to romantic habits.”

“Taking it slow? Of course, no problem! You deserve to feel comfortable after all. I don’t think it would be a great relationship if the other person feels bad.”

“I doubt you would ever betray my trust. You haven’t yet before, I believe.”

“Nope! I did go to Asahina about you all the time though, just to ramble about you. I don’t think she thinks I have good taste; she said your casual talk is the same way students email their teachers when they want a grade boost.”

“That’s even worse when she said I spoke like a dictionary before!” Togami gasps offendedly. 

“Well, you’re going to need a dictionary for all the cheesy nicknames I’m going to call you, Sweetheart!” Naegi separates and stops his jounce to poke Togami’s nose with an audible “boop!” 

The unsuspecting nickname and movement catch him off-guard, enabling the way Togami tries to subtly hide the tint of crimson with a nudge of his white frames. “A warning would’ve been appreciated.”

“Oh!” Naegi retracts his finger and nervously scratches the side of his cheek. “I’m sorry, that was a bold thing and we haven’t even established a relationship yet...that is if you’d still like to? Would that be okay?’

“More than okay,” Togami confirms, and after months of befriending, sharing, comforting, and locking away unsaid desires, Togami Byakuya can confidently say Naegi Makoto is his boyfriend. 

His boyfriend (...boyfriend, Togami marvels how this was even possible) squeals, much like he had been releasing bottled impulse. He pulls Togami into his arms, squeezing him from excitement and planting small kisses on his face out of adoring excitement. 

“Haha, I’m sorry!” He apologizes, however, doesn’t sound sorry in the least bit. He displays a wide grin impossible to wipe off and his hands fidget in enthusiasm. “I’m so happy, I can’t control it!” He breaks into a quick giggling fit, lasting only a moment. “I never thought this day would come.” He reminisces after catching his breath. 

“That might have been because of how I presented myself in the past. Now, I can politely inform you that you meet all the requirements.” 

Togami didn’t know he had a set of requirements, to begin with, never considering a “type” of a partner.

“Requirements, huh? I didn’t know you were into short guys.” He chuckles freely.

“I didn’t know I was into anybody!” Togami defends. “Yet somehow, you meet all my standards.”

“Maybe you lowered them,” Naegi jokes with a playful jab. “I mean you’re on the floor with me, so that has to count for something?”

It’s true, the two are still holding each other on the tile when the comfort of warm sheets sits not very far from their current placement. 

“That is correct...I do not find this location very convenient though. May we move? We would still talk as normal and it would be our first night together as a couple.”

Naegi gasps from the realization of the fact. “That’s right! I think we need some celebratory cuddles anyway, better sooner than later!”

“If that’s what you want to call it then yes, I think it would be a good way to proclaim our new relationship. If we don’t get too bold, it sounds like a plan.”

He lifts his hands in surrender to be seen. “I promise no hands will go further than necessary. Can we get up now?”

“Certainly,” They untangle limbs and lift to their feet.

Naegi didn’t stand a chance of walking to the bed himself when he’s swept off the ground and carried without a word from the wise. “Byakuya, I could have done it! My legs weren’t numb or anything,” He asserts. Carefully, he is placed on his sheets. “Oh, you’re strong…”

“Naturally, I dedicated time and effort into sculpting my physique to perfection. It was also very easy to lift you because you don’t weigh much. I liked demonstrating my strength either way.”

“Yeah, you’re incredible, I know,” Naegi rolls his eyes from fond affection accompanied with a smile. “Come over here and show me how good you are at cuddling then, Mr. Perfect boyfriend of mine,” He teases.

Togami climbs in behind him and holds him in a tight, loving embrace similar to the kind he silently craved for. Naegi, who bunches himself up in the blankets, has a presence that eases him into security. With progress, Togami Byakuya will begone of the need to deny new genuine nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading (and sticking with me during the small writing break)  
> I have social media!  
> Tumblr: beanworms and bean-writes  
> Instagram: acidic_isa (or bean.worms for cosplay!)  
> Tik Tok: beanworms (or beanworms_ for cosplay!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crashing down to rubble or polished to pristine, blinding shine, Naegi insists he’s always available. Unfortunately for Togami, it’s the former.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT. Well, after 2 months, it’s done. It’s the longest of the chapters but the most fun to write! Enjoy!

Secluded, rushed murmurs passed from a boy who could usually be found nose deep in a crime book, dismissing others with a cold demeanor to another who is known for doing quite the opposite with the crowd of teens having fun and taking pictures to memorialize their youth while the teacher has thrown their care to notice anymore out the window would be seen as suspicious to outsiders.

Indirectly presenting the friendship of Togami and Naegi to the public of Hope’s Peak was no fiasco, he had no reason to not state he had an interest in how the non-elite perform their daily life, the absolute truth. Naegi provides the humble balance he needs for the force of outweighed arrogance.

Instead, the distracted pair were deserted during other student-made entertainment surrounding them for a confession more trivial than a friendly association. The secret exchanges, or as secret as possible with Genocider Syo creeping down Togami’s neck at a desk’s distance, are the subject of his (lack of) anticipation for the thoughts of his classmates.

“Think of it as preparation for the opinion that matters to you. There must be somebody else in this room you can tolerate other than me,” Naegi persists that buried under the layers of Togami’s cold facade, there is a mutual understanding he may hold.

“It’s very different. Coming out to a group of teenagers that I never see again after graduating or coming out to my conglomerate father who holds competitions for his spawn to repeat the tradition of courting women and taking his place as the head of a corporation making billions,” Togami eyes down at the pages of his book with furrowed brows. “You can decipher which holds more weight to me.”

“Isn’t that a good reason to get a practice run over with? You said they lead less significant lives, but they’re talented! I’m the Lucky Student...it would be hypocritical, right?”

“We are intellectual equals regardless of the titles the school bestowed. It’s also...easier to vent my anticipations to you. My state of mind improves when it’s you occupying my time,” He peeks to gander at Naegi, who is slightly glowing pink. His head nor book moves to preserve the illusion of reading.

“Aw, ‘Kuya…” He reaches for the hood of his classic green jacket, rather not expressing how little effort is required for him to react to a compliment until his touch lands on nothing beside the air in its absence. Fortunately, such a perturbed attitude disappears when aptitude gets the better of him. “Hold on, are you trying to flatter me so I’ll stop trying to convince you to tell our friends?” Having been by Togami’s side for months, Naegi better than ever can read between the lines leading deeper into the meaning of his complex speech patterns.

“Perhaps,” He beams in amusement kept under the blankets of subtlety. His gaze returns to the page but the smirk stays in place like stone. “Do I have to explain my actions?”  
“I can tell there’s a reason you keep insisting. Byakuya...are you not ready? It’s completely okay if you aren’t.” 

“Nonsense, don’t be sympathetic when I am capable,” Togami scoffs. “It’s been an extended period since our decision of a…” A quick turn to Syo to observe how close she is to catch him potentially spilling. He backs out on the adjective for his safety. “I can already predict the outcome. They accepted you with open arms,” A flip of a page to pause while he plans another excuse. “I don’t think I should bother.”

“I don’t think you’re reasoning is right. I mean, no doubt that you could do it, of course. There’s no point in keeping up the uncaring act. I promise we can conclude,” He continues to persevere for a truth he suspects is deep-is deep-rooted with locked away insecurities.

Togami’s frozen aloof conduct withholds melting, though gets dangerously close, to his boyfriend’s authentic worried interest. The sincerity in the perplexity is sickeningly sweet. “I am in awe at your ability to envision directly through and debunk my intentions.”

“I’m in awe you can keep yourself so calm and composed despite my “ability.” I can be observant too, ya know,” He proudly declares and with a confident cross of his arms and a cheeky grin.

“I did say we are intellectually the same...I can’t believe I have to repeat myself; I’m breaking my core habits because of you,” Headshaking displays the disbelief of his gradual change of less uptight behavior. Truly, a blessing in disguise.

“Thank you, I try,” Naegi bows in jest. An advantage of being Togami Byakuya’s partner, besides the fact that he’s a literal elegant teenage billionaire, is improving on picking up and portraying sarcasm he could once never comprehend.

Togami hums in agreement, still set on his unbothered persona. Any opportunity for either to keep the conversation advancing is cut off when Hagakure offers for the pair to pose for his landscape picture of the lively Ultimates, showing off the camera.

“I’d rather lick the gym floor after hours than make an appearance in your idiotic photograph,” He dramatically scowls and notes to ensure every word is layered in disinterest.  
“Don’t be like that, he still asked the both of us. That’s some sort of progress...” the other desired participant mumbles a plea to his apprehensive lover. Togami isn’t sorry for speaking his mind, however, noticing Naegi’s expression to Hagakure that silently apologized on his behalf was enough to possibly pull both aside later to excuse his crudeness, as much as he felt entitled to never apologize at all.  
The offer is accepted by Naegi, no surprise. In the last seconds before leaving the side of the heir to get into frame, an open question; “Think about it, please? You’ve got this,” lowering his voice for one last message of support, he’s off between Maizono and Ogami, eating doughnuts and gripping onto terrified Yamada’s spiked antenna hair respectively.

Togami swivels his vision agilely to his boyfriend, who looks ever so fitting with his uniform clinging to his frame, before the snap of the camera where he was to appear disinterested as always.

Living in the moment of forbidden admiration became quickly interrupted by unfortunately familiar intense chortles.

“Master!” Sang Genocider Syo’s slippery voice. “I’ve been behaving, keeping to myself as you’ve asked, but I don’t think I can’t take it anymore after hearing you gossip all discreetly,” She drools puddles of once contained saliva as she hugs herself and her pupils dilate from the excitement of being in her “master’s” vicinity. “What’s so interesting with Big Mak over there, huh?! I bet it’s juicy!” She hisses.

The unreturned mentioned is caught up in a conversation with Maizono that can be assumed is enjoyable from the friendly simper he wears casually, stalker, and stalked can note. Noticing he was being stared at by a serial killer dented his lively practice. The afar recognition from his companion was there to dilute the wound’s sting.

“You’ve gotta tell me, I’m DYING to know! I’ll have to add your little new friend there to my practically endless list of my little boy toy victims if you don’t spill the beans, even if I don’t have the hots for him! He looks alarmed...SO START YAPPIN! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Togami could not imagine himself experiencing further irritation if fear wasn’t the most prominent adrenalin rush in his veins. In the moment of annoyance, a limit has been hit.

“I think I will. I’ll broadcast it to everyone here if it will get you to shut your disgusting, foul mouth! Don’t think that you had any positive part in my decision making, that is far too complimentary for the likes of you,” To clarify his disgust, he emphasizes the pronoun.

“Really?! Well, I shouldn’t be surprised. There’s nothing my Master can’t do! Alrighty, then, allow me!” Genocider Syo clears her throat rather pointlessly as it has no effect and her tone is as raspy as always. “LISTEN UP, you lowlife dirt-eating MAGGOTS! Master Togami has something to flap his gorgeous mouth about and I’ll be damned if any of you don’t listen!” Pulling out her scissors from the waistband of her skirt, she lets out another classic throaty chuckle. “Open your ears or I’ll open them for you, I’m not afraid!”

Surely, it did the trick. All attention was redirected to her and the heir, as demanded. Lundenberg and Enoshima’s chat comes to a halt, Maizono and Asahina’s doughnut consumption stops midway, Oowada jolts to consciousness, and to Yamada’s relief Ogami removes her grip on his vertical pointing hair. Naegi’s eyes are the most expectant of all. Activities are dropped in response to a threat.

Togami stares blankly, now with all focus onto him. “...That will be all, you cretin. You could have been less vulgar.”

“Whatever, all I care about is the big reveal! What’s the dastardly gossip that the Togami heir has to hide? Are you gonna tell us that you can’t get it up until you put on diamond earrings and wear a leash?! GYAHAHAHAHA!” She renders herself out of breath at the image that her imagination conceived.

“No! I refuse to play a part in your sickening fantasies,” he shudders. From inferencing, his assumption that Syo was forming a false reality screamed obvious in big red flashing letters by the way her salivating stubbornly would not quit.

A valley girl sounding high tone, identified as Enoshima, exhibits her impatience with a groan. “I have to agree with killer freak, I’m dying to know! Tell us, spill!”

“Hurry up spitting it out, pretty boy!” Oowada sneered. As a warning, he cracked the knuckles of his balled fists. “That was a pretty good nap I was havin’ and I’d like to get back to it sometime soon.”

The calm serenade of a light French accent tranquil the tense atmosphere the biker has previously stood for. “Settle down, compose yourself, for I am quite interested in what a man as high as Togami will announce. I could bet you’ve been dealing with a great number of new emotions with such, hm? Guilt? Forgiveness?”

“Oowada! Miss Lundenberg!” Ishimaru offendedly gasps, shocked at the antagonizing jabs. “That is no way to speak to your peers!” He protests, arms crossed, and large squared eyebrows arching down.

“Yea, that was kinda uncalled for…” Interjects Naegi. There’s a tremble to his words, dazed that he spoke up and even more so that he’s allowing himself to continue. “I’m sure what Togami wants to say is important to him.”

The biker stands, towering over the five-foot-three luckster. “Pipsqueak’s got a mouth to run now, huh?”

“Don’t speak to him like that!” Togami high and mighty demands. He migrates from the corner where he sits in-class hours to the middle where the scene unfolds, ready to defend if necessary.

“Why not?” Oowada turns. ”Is he your boyfriend or something?” He teases childishly with what seems like funny one-liners.

“YES!” Togami shrieks. “I’m gay! That’s what I’ve been trying to tell everyone! You all got sidetracked and wouldn’t let me speak!”

Silence dawns, the only audible noises are heavy breathing from Togami as he awaits sensibility to grant him stillness and Naegi’s footsteps to his boyfriend’s side. Easily, with everyone frenzied, his slender body slipped past.

An upholding statement to never carry shame, “I’m his boyfriend!”

Reticence raises to conflicted and confusing inaudible babbles between associates. The couple doesn’t interfere, even when anxiety creeps into them like toxic gas. For relaxation aid, hands tightly interdigitate with the lock of their fingers.

Enoshima, observant as ever, is first to notice. “Oh, em gee!” She squeals. Her red acrylic nail points accusingly at the conjoined limbs. “Naegi is this true?! He’s like, making contact and everything without calling you trash! That’s some real improvement right there, proud of you homie!” She applauds widely. The over-exaggeration of her speech and movements appear so broad that she may be putting on an act.

Naegi confirms, officially pushing the relationship to his friends. Most don’t show more acknowledgment with a nod, the others way too excited for the silly crush Naegi dreamed of becoming reality. The most infuriating to Togami was Kirigiri’s knowing smirk from across the incident.

“Whatever floats your boat, I guess. I presumed Togami would be drowning in women, but herbivore man and Richie Rich?! Never would have seen my foresight failing me! A win for Maizono and Hagakure I suppose…” Enoshima checks out her nails, appearing nonchalant, drastically opposing her previous crack up.

“I, for one, am ecstatic! Who would’ve thought my lovely Togami adores getting dicked down in his free time!” Genocider Syo, who stayed surprisingly quiet from processing the disturbance of her twisted truth, slithers. She embraces her own excruciatingly strained body, drooling, and sweating buckets. The entirety of her face is stained deep shades of crimson red. “I love it when two men find shameful lust in each other! Ah, how they squirm…” Her body grows too unstable to stand, sliding down the wall’s corner of the classroom. “Miss Monroe is going to FREAK, GYAHAHAHA!”

“She’ll live. There’s nothing her feeble and foolish self can do besides wail and follow me around like an abandoned dog” Togami takes pleasure from her drastic inferiority. “Now, I forbid discussing this subject further. It was made too extravagant and I don’t honestly care if you have a problem with it; my family far surpasses yours. This was nothing more than practice and clearing the air.”

“He’s not the best at using words to express himself...” Naegi uses his free hand to run behind his neck nervously. It earns a confused glare from the aforementioned. “What he means is that he’s grateful everyone is being so cool but either way he’s happy with himself!”

The mumbling increases to audible sentences and receptions, combinations of celebratory and neutral. Asahina and Maizono’s delighted squeaking from finally witnessing Naegi make it past ranting and the girls watching from the sidelines, running up to Naegi and bombarding him with questions, for example.

“How long?! How far have you gotten? Is he treating you well?” The pair giddily push him for details.

The long-winded explanation is blocked out by the tallest, as he only catches snippets:  
“A few months.”

“We’ve only gotten as far as a kiss, we’re taking it slow.”

“He does! He has a specialty in using touch and gifts to show he cares, it’s so cute!”

Which he thinks is all that’s required. Who were they to get into his and Neagi’s love life?

Saluting, Ishimaru congratulates the couple. “May your bonds of manly love never be broken!”

“I could not give less of a shit, I’m so fucking tired,” The first agitated Oowada rubs his eyes then sets his head back on the desk. “I’ll call you an aggravating insult or something when I have the energy.”

Clacking of heels and ruffles under a dress scratching together to Togami’s way gets his gears turning again and removes his mind from auto-pilot after the dull and agitating persistence of Asahina and Maizono. To whom those sounds belonged to, Lundenberg is an individual Togami is willing to listen to as her smarts could almost be as sharp as his.

“Pardon me, Togami. I would like to discuss your claim about us...” She trails off, the implication clear.

“You have permission to question me,” He stares her down to strike as intimidating, however, her poker face does not crack. “Proceed.”

“I was going to speak either way,” She frames her chin with her fingers and palmers. Her external attitude is inviting, contradicting the passive-aggressive tone. “If you truly spare no regard and the scene that had just unfolded was purely for preparation, why not tell your sister? Shinobu was it? I see her by your side; very close you two siblings are.”

“Are you kidding?” He sneers. “Our blood bond and the fact she is documenting my life does not obligate me to share this with her. She is no longer a Togami. Besides, I don’t even know where this would fit in my biography.”

Her keen examination solves for her. Satisfied, she retreats. What redirects him from the Lolita goth’s exit is hand squeezing from his short suitor. He becomes aware that during the time where the heat was on and his fear was rising, they were linked. The girls must have left him alone, deciding they have other things to do than dig into a relationship that’s not theirs.

“How are you feeling? That was a pretty major thing to happen, good thing it’s calmer now,” He exudes an aura of optimism and worship; It’s enough to make Togami defrost thoroughly.

“Not that I was very concerned in the first place but...I think it was an experience I needed. You can assume it gave me an increase in courage. I was still right when I said I could expect support,” A signature shit-eating grin plasters on his face.

Naegi giggles, having no objections. “Hey, really though,” The voice drop to soft sweet nothings awaiting has the sense of a verbal shadow. The words fade out, breath into the air like it’s never been spoken at all.

He gingerly tugs down, signaling to lower to his much smaller, lack of height level. Togami reciprocates, strangely without question, leaning down.

“Good job, I’m happy for you,” Naegi places his lingering lips on Togami’s cheek and Togami can feel the grin on his skin. He contrives a smile of his own. “Syo didn’t force you or anything, right?” He mentions her offendedly like she doesn’t sit dazed out watching in abysmal engrossment.

“I wouldn't go as far as to say that. The cretin did something right for once and urged the process. I doubt this is what she expected,” He glances at the murderer’s wriggling form. A gracious, rare sight of Togami’s pleasure is washed away by his reaction at his horrid stalker enjoying the internalized struggles he carried until his shoulders ached. “Vile.”

“Other than that,” Now able to be at equal eye-level, their foreheads bump together. The public display of affection that was out of bounds at the beginning of the day when students filled now being performed openly causes Togami’s pupils to grow wider. “Do you feel any better?”

When the number of his net worth is eliminated, Togami Byakuya is notorious for his cold, striking persona. To lie through his teeth or to be brutally honest, his reaction was a gamble. When his boyfriend, all too different and cheery from himself, has an expectation that can easily be fulfilled with the truth, Togami’s inclination continues to abide to speak what is false, a fib when there is no clear reason to. He could never cope without difficulty with the idea that he needed the experience to be whole. His conscious nags and screams at him to not betray inclination, to repulsively report how the effort landed unrewarding. There’s no motivation to oblige; gratification stares back at him with hazel irises.

An answer from contentment, Naegi Makoto single-handedly shattered Togami’s sense of instinct.

“I won’t be too modest, but I will admit I am encouraged. In due time, possibly, I can conquer my father next.”

Sunshine illuminates from Naegi’s elated expression. The overwhelming joy causes him to press another kiss, a peck on the lips. Delight spreads where endearment previously touched seconds ago when at long last the fear of foreboding dissipates, at least for the current moment of contentment.

Togami returns upright as he observes that the storm of his announcement has passed. The “practice” had been so tiring, the real battle against Togami Kijō sounds as if he could be brought to the brink of becoming languish. The unimaginable day is ever so unclear.  
Luckily, Naegi and his buoyancy help the load of the trip unload lighter in the unknowingly smallest ways. Now, for example, idly rocking on his heels and head tilted with the innocence of a curious child.

“Hopefully you can get an opportunity off-campus sometime soon. It would be inconvenient if we were left waiting until a break rolls around!” 

“Oh please,” Togami laughs, finding the normalized caring chastity comical. “I’m Togami Byakuya, I’m certain I can get both of us an entire day away from school grounds,” he assures. “Trust me.”

He’s not entirely sure how much longer he can wring out the benefits or the last name will run as his own. If he has to be positive of one thing about the debacle, it’s that he’d rather die than show up to the gates of the building with the news alone, with an obvious first choice.

* * *

Exiting from the glorious, spacious Togami Corp. headquarters into the harsh sunlight of the outside struts the man of the hour. If the wealth and reputation to his eminence have been stripped away, leaving him with the clothes on his back or if the conglomerate had bigger worries to bat an eye will be no longer anonymous. 

Wary of the long legs emerging into view, Neagi, leaning against the door nearest to the hood of the limousine that Togami’s personal chauffeur had driven and dismissed into those same walls Togami departed, had been far too apprehensive to admire the limo he sat in for the first time or stare and scroll through his phone. 

From an immediate reading of Togami’s features of tense muscles, trembling, and biting the skin off his bottom lip, Neagi is one thousand percent expecting the worst. Asking for results, he fears, would do nothing but agitate one who is already on the edge.

All factors processed, he takes the route of the safest and most popular option of his: sympathy. Soon to give in to vulnerability himself, a melancholy sigh joins the tense, thick wind. “I’m so sorry…” 

“Sorry!?” Togami agonizingly mocks. “There’s nothing to be sorry for! That man is nothing without me to inherit the earnings. Can you believe he told me to never act on my ‘homosexual tendencies’? Unbelievable, I can do whatever I want with myself!”

The anger is quick to boil within Naegi. He has yet to be told the full story, Togami’s arrival is fresher than his emotional wounds slashed into his ego, now deflated. Neagi, though extremely forgiving for his good, is matched up to a boiling volcano, his strong emotions as the magma ready to explode and burn what surrounds him. 

Until his empathy invades and he is greeted with pity, that is. Not a word can escape his throat, not like he’s sure what needs to be said; more apologies or bursting, scorching embitterment.

There is no effort to hide the cycles of his conflict, might as well be tattooed on his forehead. Togami can already envision it, admitting defeat via a thoughtful hum.

“There’s nobody here but you and I, no need to be so hostile, right? I may have gotten ahead of myself with...everything. But no matter what he says, I am not pushing it down as I did in the past, even if I have to redefine what the Togami name stands for!”

“Byakuya, please,” a wishful beg breaks Neagi’s hiatus of speech. Guiding Togami’s two palms flat, one on top of Neagi’s beating heart and the other on his own, he reminds him of his humanity. “You’re allowed to feel. The explanation doesn’t matter to me, I just don’t want you to shove this down like it’s nothing!”

Togami stands, pondering, hand on chest, and blood pumping. He’s at his mercy, strings of regulations cut off the puppet of a teenager; only that, he’s not a puppet. His body is warm even when his fingertips are ice from petrification, his cheeks are flushed, and most importantly his sense of alluring touch once so foreign it was silently prayed for never ceases. Togami Byakuya is an individual, not a label.

Detaching from ribs, he lays his deadweight on the same limo door beside Naegi, atypically somber. “I’m privileged enough to be staying at the school until I graduate so I don’t ‘tarnish’ anything. One year left. I must’ve borrowed a little bit of that good luck of yours. When that day comes, I’m worthless to him, just like my competitors...my siblings.”

“He’s seriously kicking you out?! You surpassed all of your siblings when you were fourteen by dressing as a woman and detective’s secretary, you have an impeccable skill set and billions of dollars you made because you were bored! He must be super blind!”

“You don’t need to remind me,” He laughs pitifully of himself, desperately trying to hold together Togami Byakuya before it crumbles, leaving the debris of only Byakuya. “He doesn't think so. The most absurd part is he thinks that everything will return to normal if I ended ‘romantic affiliation’ with you. I told him if the corporation calls for me to repress myself then I will have no part...dug my own grave there. How perfect, right?” The discrete, subtle shivering his effort was spent on suppressing accumulates rapidly upon recollection. “The boy who had it all after overcoming an abundance of hardships then losing it all because of something so frivolous.”

“Damn it,” Naegi curses how irresponsibly he expected father Togami to be understanding from the goodness of his heart for his son, to which Naegi is now fully aware is bitter and unforgiving. Stupid naive optimism; but if he were to defend himself, how else could he have prepared? “I should have gone with you, maybe then-”

“It would’ve been the same, he wouldn’t have changed his mind even if everyone I’ve ever met was there,” His words are hanging on the thin thread of being audible, the rope about to snap and plummet into the trenches of a poignant, pathetic breakdown. Digging his face into the territory that is between Naegi’s shoulder and neck like it were his grave since he might as well be dead, drenching the cloth by mourning his competency rewinds the lovers to a situation and affair sadly familiar. “This doesn’t have to be worse for us both.”

“This is important to me too, Byakuya. We share our battles. You’re not alone, sweetheart. Not anymore and never again.”

Togami knows he’s being baited, lined with a hook, but when all he knows has been shattered, the remains too mutilated and scattered to rebuild on his own, what right does he have to not give in? Shaking fists and body tense, he screams to expel the hell a father’s disapproval has planted into the young and impressionable. 

_“FUCK!”_

He hadn’t picked the most divine of word choice, by no means. Normally, a Togami heir would be found avoiding extreme vulgar phrases to uphold their superiority. However, he’s been revoked of the future the Togami heir paves, and sobbing into the snug, inviting arms of his boyfriend is compelling. He falls into place, horrid, animalistic choked shrieking ensuing.

It’s routine by now, Naegi’s hands separating the strands of bright champagne hair while his skin, clothes, and Togami’s roseate jowl dampen.

“It’s not fair...It’s not f-fucking fair! I hope he rots in hell, that brainless, s-senseless man!” He blares, unknowingly thrashing to emphasize grief. “This...isn’t my fault!”

“I know, baby. Let it out, it’s okay to be heartbroken about it. I’m here to listen,” a kiss below the blonde bangs, the temple, seals the envelope of a promise, the recipient in desperate need to receive the letter of fulfilled assurance and vows. 

“I want to control myself better, I’m honestly trying to get a grip but w-wouldn’t you be upset too?!” 

“I am upset,” Naegi informs but his normal kind, comforting and virtuous tone deeply contrasts. “I’m so pissed beyond belief that you’ve been treated like a disposable object without remorse, believe me. I think your dad is shit for what he’s done to you, he shouldn’t even be called your dad!” Hands coil and tremor but after a deep breath to cool is boiling blood, unfold once again. “Nothing good will come from extra negativity. You need help returning to a sound mind, and I’m right here, always.” 

Togami searches for the energy to respond, perhaps the bare minimum of expressing gratitude, although finds himself blank of answers. Wordlessly, Naegi understands. 

“Hey, is there anywhere you want to go? I can assume you’d rather be anywhere but here, yea? Just, uh...type it on here if you don’t feel like talking,” He gives Togami the disregarded phone, then quickly receives a sloppily written message in his notes app and his screen cover slightly wet in return. 

‘Ur house. We can tabke the limo thwre i dont wanna see the acadeny rn’

“No problem! My parents and sister aren’t probably home so I think I can sneak you right in! I think it would be a fun surprise though!”

Togami wheezes a feeble attempt at a laugh and Naegi is prideful he was able to get a smile out of Togami amid the crushing weight he has just endured. “You... are insufferable. Thank you for being here with me…” 

“Of course, Kuya. All you have to do is say the word and I’m at your side in a heartbeat,” Guiding him inside the limo, surprised it’s still open, whilst hosting his listless body, he requests the personal driver on Togami’s behalf. “Jeez, even the air here feels prejudice. Let’s get out of here.”

* * *

Naegi hands the distressed boy his third glass of water, which he downs in record time just as the others. It reminds him of watching over his sister, Komaru, when she was too sick to attend school and had to skip to tend to her. The thought of caring for Togami like a family would warm his heart if he weren’t recovering from a devastating change. 

“Slow down with the drinking please, I want to make sure everything is comfortable for you, and shoving water down your throat doesn’t seem like the best way to do so.” 

“S-Sorry…” The stutter sets a bitter taste on Togami’s tongue, but it’s nothing Naegi hasn’t heard before. “I’m very comfortable, thank you, babe. The look of your room is endearing...maybe even a little childish,” He gestures to the generic anime figures in heroic poses staring at the couple with their lifeless, plastic eyes. “It’s not as bare as your dorm room.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Naegi shrugs. He assumes now would be an appropriate time to climb into the bed with Togami, swaddled in sheets and dressed loosely. “I’m glad you can speak full sentences again now. Seeing so distraught was heartbreaking…”

“You did everything you could, I’m grateful I get to be here with you right now.” 

“I’m still going to cuddle the shit out of you, so move over,” he teases. Once under the same covers, there is no hesitance on Naegi’s side when he scoops Togami up into his arms and places a genial brush of lips against the skin of his shoulder. It leaves Togami in a satisfied groaning state he can only physically describe as “tingly.”

“This is...pleasurable... but it won't make everything that’s happened today magically evaporate.”

“No, but hopefully it’ll ease it, even in the smallest dose. Recovery is a long process and of course, I know hugging you a few times won’t erase years of your torment.”

“I figured you’d say something like that,” The first depiction of luxury takes the form of a weary chuckle resonating in Togami’s strained voice. “I can read you like a book. I can say, it’s a lovely read.”

“Is now really the time to be flirting?”

“I was hoping it would distract me…”

“That’s clever...your mind is so sharp even when you’re facing conflict,” Naegi runs a single pointer finger down the middle of Togami’s skull, where the roots part. To add ecstasy to what was already rhapsodic, he places a second kiss to his body, the shell of his ear. The urge to bite the lobe and lick the crease contained. “How’s that for a distraction, baby?”

“Good,” Togami shudders. “Good…” he repeats more windedly. 

Naegi oozes saccharine worship from every pore, sweet enough to rot teeth. It’s obvious, the mutual fond stare from one lover to the other, pet gently with care almost as if Togami would shatter upon contact. “Good. Little by little, we’ll get better. Recovery is a process; keep hope on your side.”

He lets Togami slide out of his grasp and settle on his lap while he speaks. As Naegi continues, Togami bats his eyelashes whilst his gaze stays upward before shutting them completely. Dozing off too soon to be greeted with comforting sleep was well within his reach due to the exhaustion of thousands of tears released within a morning.

“I love you,” Naegi states confidently, hoping he has not been inordinate.

Has he been waiting for a perfect moment? Was he unsure of it until right now? Togami sure as hell didn’t have a clue and desperately searched for an answer as his sight regained with eyes shot wide open. Trying to fall back into his dream-like trace would be impossible now.

“I guess you can call that a confession of my own. I thought you needed to hear it and you don’t have to say it back or anything. I just think you’re quite…exquisite? Is that a word you would use?”

Of course, Togami should’ve known that Naegi out of anyone would be capable of diffusing such a situation. Naegi Makoto, that sheepish, bumbling idiot of a boyfriend. Togami wouldn’t trade him, not even for his former status! The amenity that rests within the bind is enough to assure Togami he is positive. “You know me well, love.”

Naegi beams. More than anything, he’s glad his distressed lover has emerged from his emotional tide rather than proud he was the one to pull him from the shipwreck. “Byakuya,” he hushes, aware of his previous disturbance. “Byakuya, Byakuya, Byakuya.”

“For what reason are you repeating my name?”

“It’s still as gracious as ever, no matter the surname that follows. All I see attached is a hardworking, secretly caring individual. Simply beautiful.”

A sniffle follows Togami’s chuckle, feeling he can safely return to his attempted slumber. “That was-” A yawn to interrupt and the pair are both internally grateful for the ash after the blazing dumpster fire that was an hour and a half ago. “so sappy…”

Head in lap, Naegi takes those white frames and a skim, barely an inspection is required to see the lenses have been stained and smudged with sorrow. Scrubbed with the cleaning cloth (god forbid he uses that hem of his shirt, as Togami would say) he had started specifically keeping for none other than Togami Byakuya completing the quick fix. Placing them beside his lamp, how could he not feel reminiscent of the first shared nightly encounter? Staring at the folded glasses for a moment, he’s lost in his world, recollecting the progress with graciousness.  
Shuffling snaps him out of the trance, head snapping down to who he believes is finally sleeping, or hopefully extremely close to. More than anything at the moment, they agree he needs the rest.

With his face buried in Naegi’s chest and the slightest smile of content, the cusp of sleep, he concludes this must be the real wonderful future of success he was told about; not spending his days away at a company that didn’t value him. A Togami heir would have objected, but Byakuya could never fathom the events going in a different direction.

“Makoto...?” He trudges the weight of his listlessness, combating his comatose before letting it envelop his already lethargic state.

“Hm?”  
“I do...love you. I love you too. Thank you for everything you do. I’m sorry my head was so far up my ass I didn’t realize it before...”

Neagi doesn’t fight the light giggle. “Go to sleep,” he coos. “You’re speaking in tongues, it’s not like you.”

He wonders just before fatigue disassociates him from reality how the bliss of being welcomed by Naegi Makoto, a stalemate, was ever labeled a crisis.

“I just wanted to tell my boyfriend how I feel as Byakuya...and not Togami. That my future doesn’t need to be defined by a tradition. How I finally know what I want...”

“Oh Byakuya,” Naegi swipes the bangs away from the enticing, capturing eyes to stare back with admiration. “I think he knows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap! Thank you to everyone who has been following this story and anyone who’s just reading in general❤️
> 
> Tumblr: beanworms or bean-writes  
> Tik tok: beanworms_cos  
> Insta: bean.worms


End file.
